Tonight
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY. The song is by Jonas Brothers. R&R plz. Third one-shot that was voted on. Only two more!


**AN: ****Ok, I've put my foot down, I am going to write the one-shot you guys voted on!**

_Well, here we are again  
Throwing punchlines, no one wins  
As the morning sun begins to rise, we're fading fast  
And we won't work this out _

"Why do we do this, we know that we're just going to end up fighting again anyways!" Miley yelled, and Lilly groaned and threw her head back.

"We are already fighting, in case you haven't noticed, that's what yelling at each other kinda is Miles!" she yelled back, frowning.

"But why do we do it, it doesn't make sense" Miley yelled, and then frowned, looking at Lilly like she might disappear, which the other girl was hoping she would.

"Because your a moron!" Lilly yelled, and Miley gasped.

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight

"Why don't you just let me explain what happened, and then we can just get over this, it's not important!" Miley yelled, and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Nothings important to you, maybe I should go" Lilly said, and and Miley looked like she might cry.

"No, not yet" she begged.

"Miles, nothings going to happen here, we're not going to get any better, why don't you get that?" Lilly asked, and then noticed that Miley had started crying.

Every single word's been said (Whoa oh oh)  
Broke each other's hearts again (Oh whoa oh)  
As the starlit sky begins to shine, we're breaking down  
She screams out

"You did this, it was your fault" Lilly yelled, and Miley rolled her eyes.

"You kissed Jake, Jake of all people Lilly, you kissed him, I saw it with my own two eyes!" Miley yelled, and Lilly's mouth dropped open.

"You kissed Oliver, Oliver my twin brother, Oliver your best friend!" she yelled back, and this time Miley's mouth dropped open.

"I did not, whoever told you that is a liar" she yelled. She had not kissed Oliver, she was pretty sure she would rememeber doing something so stupid.

"Matt told me, he wouldn't lie to me" Lilly yelled, and Miley laughed openly at this one.

"He tottaly wants you, it's so obvious he would lie to you" she said, and Lilly turned a bright shade of pink.

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight

"We are not going to fix this, not tonight, it's almost five am, we've been fighting all night, I really need to go" Lilly yelled, and Miley took a step forward.

"Why do we do this to ourselfs?" she asked, mostly to herself, and Lilly shurgged.

(Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh,)  
We don't have to fight  
Tonight  
(Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh,)  
We just gotta try  
Tonight  
We don't have to fight  
Tonight  
We just gotta try  
TONIGHT

"We don't have to fight all the time, let's just give this a try, we should be able to work something out, we love each other too much not to, right?" Miley asked.

Lilly looked slightly shocked by this sudden outburst, and thought for a moment.

"Yes, yeah, we do" she mumbled, and Miley's face lit up.

Well, there's no need to fight, we're just wasting time  
(Tonight)  
If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find  
(We might work this out)  
Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive  
(Keep it alive, keep it alive)  
(Tonight)  
I'm starting to see the morning light  
We finally worked this out

"Is that really the only reason you kissed him, cause you thought I kissed Oliver?!" Miley yelled, and Lilly nodded sheepishly.

"Well, from now on, we ask each other, we don't beleive Matt, or anyone else, got it?" Miley questioned, and saw the urged to fight melt off of Lilly's face, with Miley this close to her, who could fight?

"Yeah, I overreacted, jumped to conclu-" Lilly started, but was cut off as Miley pressed their lips together.

**AN: Omg, there! Only two more!**


End file.
